Dark Days Dance On A Dime
by SonicBoomStories
Summary: After a currently unknown crisis in the future of Mobius, two of the four main antagonists - Silver and Blaze - rush to find a way to correct time and prevent disaster made by the other two antagonists; Sonic and Tails. What they don't know is a secret enemy is slowly emerging from long ago... This goes along the plot of Sonic '06, but me and my friends promise it better.


_Fire… fire everywhere. How this hell came to be, I don't really know. There's a legend that it'll started several thousands years ago. It was due to the… 'Flames of Disaster' being sealed inside the Princess of Soleanna. Whatever Soleanna is. One day, the Princess was murdered, and the Flames were released… causing havoc all over the world. Now it's the year 3427 P.X.E._ A hedgehog with five-pointed hair thought, standing on a destroyed building.

_But it's useless now. There's no point trying to fight it. Try to kill it, it'll come back._ The hedgehog though, tightening his fists. "Silver!" A voice brought him out of his thought.

"Bl-Blaze!" Silver stuttered, as his companion, a lavender cat of about the same age approached him.

* * *

Name: Silver the Hedgehog  
Age: 13 years  
Date of Birth: 5/6/3414 P.X.E.

* * *

Name: Blaze the Cat  
Age: 14 years  
Date of Birth: 7/4/3413 P.X.E.

* * *

"What is it?" Silver continued, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the cat.

"I met someone. He says he can help with Iblis," Blaze replied. Silver flinched, but then smiled.

"We'll get to him," He grinned. "Let's go," He said, running off, Blaze following. The two made it through the ruined city and walked into a dark building. "Geez, why did he have to choose to be met here?"

"I think it's because of the terminal. It's the last one working in an one hundred mile radius," Blaze replied simply. The two looked into the room where a figure stood.

"Is that him?" Silver asked. The figure, another hedgehog turned around. He had gold and green eyes. His fur was jet black with indigo stripes.

"Ah, great to see you two," He grinned. "I'm Mephiles, I'd like to help you."

"Yeah, we get it," Silver replied impatiently. "What do you plan to do?"

"Time travel," Mephiles replied.

"Time travel?! That hasn't been used since the H.E.O time period!" Silver flinched. "How do you plan to do that?!"

"Oh, believe me. I can do it," He smiled. "I will be sending you back in time to fix the past. You are looking for a blue hedgehog travelling with a younger orange fox. Those are the two responsible for the destruction of this world."

"Right," Blaze nodded. Mephiles created a purple orb, encasing Silver and Blaze in it as they were teleported away.

* * *

Name: Sonic the Hedgehog  
Age: 14 years  
Date of birth: 6/12/2000 H.E.O.

* * *

Name: Miles "Tails" Prower  
Age: 9 years  
Date of birth: 7/25/2005 H.E.O.

* * *

Somewhere, in a field of lava in the city, a giant monster emerged from the lava. It was red, and seemed to be made entirely of magma. The inside of him was almost opaque, but not exactly. Inside, two red dots and swirls opened.

Silver landed in a forest, somewhere near a lake. "Wh-where am I?" He asked himself standing up. "I-is this the past?!" Silver said, looking around. Water flowed, birds chirped, it was peaceful. Tears welled up in his yellow eyes. He kneeled onto the ground and then spoke. "This… this is the most beautiful thing… ever…" He murmured.

He stood up and looked around. "Oh crap. Where's Blaze?" Silver gulped. "Perfect…" He stammered. He cautiously walked towards the lake before he raised several objects out of the water. He grinned as he hopped from platform to platform.

Blaze had landed in some sort of resort. "So… this is the past," She mumbled, walking around. "Ugh. Without me, Silver's gonna go crazy…" She shook her head. "Might as well get to this 'Soleanna' place. I'm guessing that's where he'll go first."

"HEY! GET UP!" A knock on the door was heard loudly. A blue hedgehog shot up and hit the floor with a thud.

"Tails, what the hell?!" He growled.

"We're going to the festival, Sonic. Come on, we've gotta go," Tails replied, and footsteps were heard.

_Great, Soleanna. I hate water._ Sonic frowned as he strapped on his red grinding shoes. With a yawn he walked out the house and towards the workhouse where Tails worked. The fox came out with the Tornado, a blue plane. "You ready?"

"Not really, but whatever," Sonic sighed, hopping on top of the plane. "What about Knuckles?"

"He'll be there," Tails replied, starting the plane. The plane flew off, and made it to the city quickly. "Ah, I love Soleanna," He cooed.

"We live in Soleanna," Sonic replied.

"We live in the Soleannan Forest…" Tails objected.

"Still Soleanna," Sonic said with a snicker. The plane landed and the two hopped out. Sonic got as far from the water as possible, and Tails grinned at the sight.

"You're fourteen and still can't swim," Tails cackled. The two walked towards the festival area, the Fountain of Solaris. "Ah, it's beautiful…"

"Eh, I've seen better," Sonic shrugged.

"Like what? A plank of wood?" Tails laughed. Sonic shot a glare at him, but only made Tails laugh more.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called out.

"Knuckles!" Tails smiled and waved. Sonic did the same.

"Nice to see you guys," The echidna replied.

"Don't you have to guard the Master Emerald in the Mystic Ruins?" Sonic asked.

"Eh, it'll be fine," Knuckles replied. "No one steals it on the Festival Day, everyone's at Soleanna!" He finished. Tails shrugged.

"True," Time passed and it was night now. Tails, Knuckles and Sonic looked at the Fountain in awe. Well, except for Sonic.

"She's gonna light the torch now…" Tails mumbled, but he heard a noise coming from the sky. "M-mi-mis-m-m-m-mis…"

"What is it, Tails?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"MISSILES!" Tails yelped, the three looked up, and saw it.

"Oh… shi-" Knuckles began before the missiles struck the fountain, demolishing it.

"Oh crap!" Tails yelled, running towards the missiles. Sonic flinched.  
"Tails! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?!" Sonic growled. Out of a capsule, a fat man stood with a Chaos Emerald and a black and red hedgehog. Tails continued to run towards the hedgehog, trying to attack the black hedgehog, who glanced over to him and kicked the fox kit in the face, causing him to go flying backwards.

"Tails!" Sonic said, frightened. He ran towards his friend and growled at the black hedgehog and the same happened to him, he was kicked in the face. He was sent flying and hit the bridge rail right next to Tails. "Ow…" He grumbled. The two were injured due to the kick and hitting the railing.

"Sonic! Tails!" Knuckles said, his breathing shallow. "Crap… we've gotta get you two to the hospital…" The two woke up quite a while later. Tails had bandages around his head, and his arm was a sling. Sonic had the same thing, but he was in a cast rather than a sling.

"W-where are we…?" Tails opened his eyes. "Sonic?"

"What?" Sonic asked, being already wide-awake. "Also, we're in the hospital."

"Wh-" Tails began, before remembering the black and red hedgehog. "Oh… right," He mumbled.

"Kinda sad…" Sonic chuckled. Tails shrugged.

"Mr. Olgilvie?" A nurse asked, walking into the door.

"N-no! Don't use that last na-" Sonic began, embarrassed.

"Pfft, your last name is Olgilvie?" Tails asked.

"Yes…" Sonic muttered. Tails laughed.

"How have you managed to keep that a secret since you were like… ten?" Tails said, still laughing slightly.

"I'm… very good with secrets," Sonic replied. Tails rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm just here to give you the bill…" The nurse said, handing the azure hedgehog a piece of paper.

"…F-fo…four hundred fifty thousand dollars?!" Sonic yelled. "I-I don't have that much money!" He begged.

"S-Sonic… it's already been paid…" Tails said, pointing at the signature line, which read 'Sir Knuckles of House Edmund'.

"Knuckles paid for it…? He actually has money?" Sonic asked. Tails shrugged. "But we still have to wait to heal…"


End file.
